The Avia Chronicles: In the Beginning
by Dan the Wireman
Summary: The Toa Avia were created to do the impossible and succeed. Now Six matoran must follow a destiny that will take them to places they never knew existed. There is a better summary inside. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_In the time before time the Great Beings allowed Artakha to create the Toa stones. With the mask of creation he forged 6 stones each for each element: Fire, Ice, Air, Water, Earth, and Stone. In times of great peril matoran were chosen to become Toa, heroes of their people. Unfortunately when Arkatha's realm was in great peril he was forced to create Avia stones. These stones carried more Toa power than the normal stones. He embued six Av-Matoran with these stones and created the Toa Avia. The greater stones had a price though, it forced a shorten life-span. Their missions were suicide for the normal Toa because Avia had to face impossible odds a Toa could not. These missions could decide the fate of the universe and some Toa could be corrupted. Toa Avia had to choose wisely, so to mark prospective Avia they gave each a symbol of their element. Now 7 Av-Matoran are residing on Mata Nui unaware of the destiny that they would have to fulfill in order to save the universe. But if Makuta gets to them first the universe will be plunged into darkness forever._

**A/N: Please Read and Review. This is my first fanfic and I really want this one to be better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bionicle. I plan to though.**

**The Avia Chronicles**

**Chapter 1: Dreams of Danger**

"Death, matoran, death is all you will ever know. Your people are fighting a battle they can not win." The voice in the darkness laughed. Tarkis shivered, he was in some type of cavern and he didn't know exactly why. He looked around finding the only source of light was in the center of the room. The ground below him was slimy without being slippery. What was he doing here?

"I can feel your fear Tarkis and it is growing. I already know that you're wondering how exactly you got into this situation. Well Tarkis, you are a very special matoran. That is why I am sending you this dream. We could be friends Tarkis, I could give you and your people more power than anyone could imagine. Side with me Tarkis, it would be in the best interest of your people if you did."

"No, I will not follow a traitor like you. You are the matoran's plague and the toa will cleanse the island of your darkness. I would rather suffer a thousand tortures then submit to your will. Tarkis yelled into the dark after summing up enough courage.

"You are blind to the truth." "I would show you what you are truly capable of while the Turaga would hide you from your destiny. How ironic to go back on the three virtues. Even people like me have honor codes. When you awake from this dream you will tell Matau what happened. When you tell the other Turaga some might dismiss as just a dream. It is a vision that I sent you. Now I must send you away for there is much work to be done." Makuta boomed. Tarkis screamed in pain as the boom turned into an earsplitting shriek. He closed his eyes trying to get away. He opened them finding that he was back in Le-Koro, his home.

"How is Tarkis? When I came into his hut he was having some type of seizure." Kongu asked, concerned for his friend. He heard two other voices that he recognized as Turaga Matau's and Toa Lewa's.

"I don't know I haven't checked yet; hopefully he will better than the last time we had seen him." Matau replied.

"Turaga is their anything I can do to help?" Lewa asked.

"If Tarkis is still in the coma-like state, I would like you to get Gali and Nokama. They might be able to help him. Now let's go in and see if he is okay." Matau answered.

"Thank Mata Nui he is fine." Kongu sighed with relief as he came into the hut. "You had me scared there friend; I thought I was going to lose you."

"My friends I was experiencing some type of vision. It was one of the worst things I have ever encountered in my life." Tarkis shivered trying to shake it off. Turaga Matau's eyes narrowed when he had heard this. Tarkis noticed this and asked. "What is wrong Turaga Matau?"

"Listen to me Tarkis, I would like you tell me what happened in that vision. It is of great importance that you tell me." Matau prodded. Tarkis shook his head yes and proceeded to tell the three of them what he had experienced. They all listened intently to him not one word was voiced that was not his own. Lewa nodded as he heard the story from Tarkis.

"That's it. Tarkis is talking about Makuta's lair. You have to tell the other Turaga about this vision Tarkis had." Lewa spoke up. Turaga Matau acknowledged this and said.

"I must confer with the other Turaga about this vision. It is very important that they hear of this. Lewa I would like you to watch over Kongu and Tarkis and then take them to the championship in Ta-Koro. They are to play against all of the other Koros."

"Don't worry Turaga; I will guard them with my life. They will be safe in my company." Lewa responded as Matau walked out of the hut. As Tarkis slide off his cot he found that the vision had not impaired him in any way.

"So Tarkis I think we should get you something to eat, out for six hours. After that we should start Kolhii practice in order to be completely ready for the big championship tonight." Kongu said trying to get Tarkis mind off of what he went through.

"Ok I was hungry anyways so we might as well." Tarkis shrugged. He acted as if the vision did not happen.

"That reminds me I haven't eaten anything in awhile." Lewa implied. They all nodded in agreement and proceeded to move outside of the hut. Tarkis took in a breath of air and look around, glad to be back in Le-Koro. Le-Koro was a beautiful village will walkways made out of logs and fruit trees hanging near the villages so the matoran could pick them with ease. Tarkis heard the caw of the gukko bird. He knew he was finally back in Le-Koro. What Tarkis didn't know was that the gears were already set in motion. He was on the track to becoming a hero even if he did not know it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This being my first fanfic, I need reviews in order to work out the kinks. Any review except ones that are blatantly mean would be much appreciated. Anyways here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Decisions, Decisions

In the farthest reaches of the caverns of Onu-Wahi sat a room where no matoran was allowed to go. Save the turaga, who meet here to discuss events that would shape the island's fate. The room was lit by a fading sunstone that gave off just enough light so the turaga could see each other. Today they would meet on the issue of the six matoran. Held in secret for Vakama was ever careful in his actions. Nokama and Whenua protested this action saying that the matoran had a right to know what was happening. In truth the turaga did not know much about it themselves.

"This is very troubling news, Matau. Each village has had the same thing happen to their matoran and this troubles me even more. For how could six matoran all have the same vision." Vakama growled in frustration. He didn't like it. There were too many gray areas for them to look.

Onewa never liked these meetings; he didn't like lying to his people. Why was he singling out Noran, the coach for Hewkii and Hafu? Noran was a great player and even came up with new tricks but recently just like the others he experienced a vision that brought him to a place all matoran feared. They were trying to see what Makuta saw in these six villagers. Matoro had often kept quiet during these meetings preferring not to get in the turaga's way. But today he had to speak up for Matoro had a gift for seeing things others did not. He would tell the turaga what he saw in these Matoran and what he knew about them. Perhaps then he could help the turaga with what decision they must make.

"It is because Makuta sees something in these matoran that we do not. If you look closely you can see the traits of heroes in these six matoran. Tarkis of Le-Koro is very charismatic; he is well-liked all across Mata Nui even by us in Ko-Koro. I have heard of his heroics with the most interesting being his encounters with angry rahi. He knows how to lead by following us and watching us during the Bohrok swarms. His is a leader no less, even if his does not admit it himself." The turaga were dead silent when they heard this. How come they didn't see it in these matoran? Nokama was interested for this was one of the few times Matoro had spoken up and voiced his own opinion about the matters. She would definitely listen to his open on this matter for his words always held great wisdom.

"If you were to continue Matoro I'm sure the rest of us would like to hear about the others?" Nokama asked respectfully. Matoro nodded and continued to tell his observations of these six matoran.

"Zarik, a lieutenant in the Ta-Koro guard is always so sure of himself. He is the most courageous of them, much like Tahu. At least that is what I heard from Jaller, your captain of the guard Vakama." Vakama shifted slightly at hearing his name called out from Matoro. Matoro seemed to get bolder by the second in his speech as if he was taking complete control of the room. If some of the turaga were ignoring him before, he had their full attention now. It seemed like Matoro himself shared the wisdom of the turaga and no one was ready to cut him off for his words rung true. Vakama realized that Matoro was expecting a response from him; so he cleared his throat and spoke up.

"What he speaks is true; I have never met a matoran as arrogant as him." groaned Vakama. Vakama was unfortunate to meet Zarik on a few occasions and none of them had ever been pleasant. Still he was one of the best fighters Ta-Koro had. During the races down the rapids Zarik would often take first. Zarik was a thrill-seeker and enjoyed fighting when he could get the chance; even if it meant hurting relations with other villages. Vakama had to often smooth things over because of Zarik's loud mouth. While Vakama was still in thought over this Matoro had continued to talk. "I noticed Savirin; a friend of mine was on the list. Master architect of Ko-Koro he is responsible for the creation of all new huts and ice towers. He is very smart and observant; he's always revising his plans for Ko-Koro." Matoro took a breather and continue with his speech. "Noran is an athlete and he has often driven himself to point of exhaustion. Just to be on the Kolhii team. Instead he is currently a coach but has shown that he will not settle for this position. All matoran are duly impressed by his tenacity."

"Ozius is the one I do not know much about except that is he a very modest matoran. I heard he saved a lot of other miners during a cave-in during the Bohrok swarms. It takes a real hero to venture into those caves at the time. In brains Noran and he are alike which means they aren't the smartest. Finally Erila the ga-matoran is the most kindhearted of this group. She tends hurt rahi and has some scars to prove it. Still she treats these rahi even as they hurt her. I never have heard of someone with such an compassion for the wildlife before." With that last word escaping his mouth Matoro finished his long speech.

The turaga sat there awhile contemplating the words that Matoro had spoken. They were glad Matoro voiced his opinion or this meeting would have been for nothing. So that was Makuta wanted to do. He wanted to rob the matoran of any potential heroes and drive them apart by destroying their virtues. Well if they were to release this information it might drive the matoran into mass hysteria. Still if they did not tell the matoran of what they had conspired at this meeting they would be lying. They did realize that Matoro's words held much truth for they saw the same in these matoran now. Matoro had been able to single-handily sway the ideas of the turaga which was a feat itself. Onewa stated that he wasn't going to lie to his people especially Noran. The people deserved to know about it.

Vakama, who normally found the rest of turaga agreeing with him, found out that they all turned in favor of Whenua who said that they should tell the truth to the matoran instead of lying to them. After thinking it through Vakama saw the light of the other turagas' choice. It was high time that they stop lying to the matoran and instead tell the truth. Makuta would be basing his ideas that the Turaga would lie to matoran once more. He would be sorely mistaken for this day forward the Turaga would be truthful with their people. Anyways it was nearing the time of the Kolhii match and the Turaga noticed this so they took their leave and made their way to Ta-Koro. This game would be one to remember.

A/N: So what did you think? Remember as a first timer I need the reviews for there to be a better story. I thought it was little iffy so I'll need ideas to spice it up. Also could someone help figure out a better summary for the story?


End file.
